


Things we shouldn't do at work

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Office Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Conversations, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Office Romance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Keith has found his lover from the office party, and wants to only talk...and have lunch.*I recommend to read the previous parts before going into this one!*





	Things we shouldn't do at work

**Author's Note:**

> yo, yo, yooo....there's going to be a lot more where this came from...I have at least two, maybe three more parts ready for this story...and I'm not sure how to end it...fluffy or angsty...right now it's starting to get pretty dramatic and angsty and I don't know how to fix it...

“Keith.” Lance smiled warmly at the gorgeous man. “You came. Why?” He remembered that the Sharks never went below their own floor unless they were going to lunch or home, but usually they used the elevator for that. 

 

Keith chuckled at Lance’s knitted brows. “I was tempted for some sugar. Besides, it’s lunch. Thought I’d ask you to join me.” He grazed a single finger on Lance’s jaw. No one had noticed. He was good, sneaky, Lance thought.

 

Matt had warned him about a certain Shark. A Shark who didn’t care about anything else except for his own needs. Had Keith been that Shark? If so, then Lance was in real deep shit. He was feeling things for this guy, and if everything he told Lance was all part of his little game to get him in bed, then he wanted out. He hated being treated as an object, that only took things thus far.

 

There was no way of shaking him off. Everyone on the floor had already caught on to a Shark on their floor, and all eyes were on deck. Lance felt ogled, and judged by his coworkers. He turned off his computer, spun on his chair before he decided to follow Keith to the lunch room.

 

“Good decision, Alvero.” He cooed, nodding his head to follow him to the elevator.

 

In the elevator, they were just the two of them. Lance could feel the tension between them, one of pure lust. Keith had read his mind, and jumped Lance with his mouth until the elevator dinged them to the 5th floor, Keith was off him as fast as a lightning bolt.

 

“Lonce! What happened to you after the party!!?” Allura had only noticed Lance, but made a right turn with her neck. “Mr. Kogane. Hope you enjoyed the party.” She fixed herself, straightening her back at Keith.

 

Everyone went quiet. Lance sandwiched between his work friend and his new lover, whom he wasn’t sure was going to be an ongoing thing. What the hell was he going to do? This was too awkward. Lance made a humming noise to ease out any awkward tension, but Keith only snickered at him which made Allura side eye her work friend, giving him a look that asked what the hell was going on.

 

Lance felt a vibrate in his pocket. Had to be Allura asking him to give her all the details once he had a moment to text her. He tapped his hand to hers twice in confirmation and she smiled wickedly as she strode out of the elevator when it dinged them to the lunch room. Keith held Lance’s arm to stay back as Allura went off. She turned around giving Lance an odd look, but Keith waved with his fingerless gloved hand at her, and pushed a button to close the sliding doors.

 

“Aren't we having lunch?” Lance sputtered, but his mouth was met with hungry lips again before he could receive a decent answer.

 

He pushed Keith’s neediness away from him. “Damn, Kogane. I really don’t mind this, but, if the cameras catch us fondling each other at work, we might face some serious consequences.” Lance pointed to the camera in the corner, flipping it the bird. “You’ve had your show, assholes.” He grumbled.

 

“Don’t worry, Alvero. I know the guys in the tech room observing the cameras. They won’t tell Shiro if that’s what’s worrying you.” He licked Lance’s neck before dragging his teeth against it.

 

He had to push him away, a bit harder this time. “It’s not just Shiro I’m worried about. It’s the whole goddamn firm. If they find out we slept together, I’ll be the whole talk at the office. Not only that...you’re that guy Matt said I had to stay away from.”

 

The doors dinged them to the ground floor. Romelle was sitting at the front desk, her smile faltering when she took in Lance and Keith leaving the building together. Lance avoided her gaze, hoping he’d have dodged her at the front desk, working with Shiro on something, but nope, she was here, gawking at them both with large stormy eyes.

 

“Ms. Chantelle, if Shiro asks for me I’m out having lunch with Mr. McClain to discuss…” Keith smirked at Lance, his steely eyes twinkling in the building’s sunlight. “business matters.” He smiled warmly to their boss’ assistant.

 

She made a stern look at Lance, arching a perfectly drawn brow at him. “No problem. Mr Kogane. Enjoy your lunch, boys.” She cooed similarly to Allura, her voice asking for all the details later. Women, so fucking nosy, Lance thought.

 

Keith took him to a ramen spot a few blocks down the street. It had that similar Japanese feel with the sliding doors to keep them secluded from any other customers to listen in on their private conversations. Also, Keith fucking loved ramen as he inhaled his bowl.

 

“So, sugar isn’t the only thing you can inhale.” Lance mocked him as he slurped his own noodles, the broth tasting magical.

 

“I like food, McClain. That’s why I’m always hungry.” He grabbed Lance’s collar to pull him in for a hungry kiss.

 

“Okay, this. I need to know what this,” Lance pointed a finger from his lips to Keith’s lucious rosy lips. “is.” He smiled at his lover.

 

“Right. Of course, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let you think I was a fucking Shark leading you on.” He took a new slurp of the broth, his face looking all cute taking in how magical it tasted. “When I saw it really was you, I knew I had to swoop in before anyone else sank their claws into you.”

 

“Meaning?” Lance ordered more noodles, the all dente of his noodles were to perfection giving him a craving for more carbs to slurp.

 

“Well, It means that I haven’t stopped thinking about you since high school.” He admitted, the apples of his cheeks dusting a pinky tone.

 

Lance coughed in his bowl, punching his chest a couple times to catch his breath. “What!?” He exclaimed. “But, you’re a fucking Shark. You sleep with people on the daily to get their money, don’t you?” He coughed again.

 

“You make me sound like a whore, Alvero...Sure. I sleep with some difficult customers. If it means I can snag a pricey deal, I’ll go all the way…but.” His face went from hard to soft in an instant.

 

“But what, Keith?” Lance knitted his brows in worry, not sure what to expect next.

 

Keith darted his gaze to his expensive Rolex, the pupils in his steely eyes growing into large pools. “Shit, we need to go back. Shiro’s gonna have my ass if we don’t leave now.” He grabbed their coats and nodded a small bow to his head as a thank you to the cooks behind the counter.

 

“Keith! But what?” Lance grabbed his sleeve, stopping him from running back to the office.

 

Could he have wanted to avoid telling him something? Lance felt there was something special between them or else he would have held on to his sleeve. He wanted more, but, if Keith wanted to continue his job as a Shark, then he had to rethink his needs.

 

“Nothing, Alvero. It’s nothing.” He leaned in and kissed Lance hard on the mouth.

 

“So, what happened on Saturday was a one time thing then?” He asked Keith when their mouths released, his hand still gripping his sleeve, drawing him closer not caring about the passers by on the street.

 

“Already forgotten, Alvero? It was a two time thing.” He winked, walking close to Lance, wanting to kiss him again in front of the passers by, but he withdrew his face from him. “We can figure out something. But, you need to know that I can’t quit who I am today. Is that okay?”

 

They were nearing their office building, knowing what lies ahead in there for the two of them. Sharks, coworkers, their boss. Was he willing to let Keith continue with who he was for the sake of their job? Their firm? They weren’t going steady. Hell, they only had a two night stand, and Lance didn’t hint at anything exclusive. He could go casual if it meant he got to know Keith better and could sleep with him.  

 

He thought back to his high school days. How he hated him so much for being better than him at everything. Except after all this time, Keith had probably worked harder than he had thought. This could insinuate his job, too. Lance had never had a chance to even talk to the guy when they went to high school. Whenever Keith was nearby, he would dart to the next room, or corridor to avoid him.

 

Regret. He was feeling a sense of regret finding him when he took in the beautiful dark haired man who had a bright smile on his face while looking back at him. If he had a chance to go back in time, he would want to thank Keith for carrying him to the nurse’s office. Maybe then, if he had thanked Keith instead of shooting laser beams at him with his eyes every chance he got, they might have been more. Friends, lovers, boyfriends, married, all of those possibilities down the drain. Or were they?

 

Staring at the gorgeous Shark, unfortunately, Lance felt a strike in his heart, one that could either mean to go to him, continue this, whatever this was. Or. Or, he could walk away. Right now. He could go past Keith, ignore him and let this sort of second chance he has been given go to waste.

 

“I went to fucking Georgetown, I’m smart as hell. I’m not letting him get the best of me.” Lance spoke out loud, a confused kitten tilting his head at the bronze man.

 

“Did you say something, Alvero?” Keith asked when he swiped his access card to let them into their building.

 

“I’ll win you over.” Lance muttered when he walked past Keith into the main entrance waving at Romelle who was smiling brightly at the two men.

 

“Enjoy your lunch boys?” She smirked at them.

 

Both Lance and Keith stopped up by Romelle’s front desk. Their look not revealing any indication that they had been kissing, or were they that obvious, Lance thought when he noticed how jittery Keith started acting at the question.

 

“Ms. Chantelle, I wonder if anyone would like to know what you have as your screensaver on your computer right now.” Keith made a deathly glare at her, like spikes were coming out of his gray eyes.

 

Romelle’s face went from a sweet, peachy color to a red color of dread. “How...what? Fuck..” She started fumbling around her desk trying to look anywhere but at Keith’s smirky face. At last, she understood what he wanted something, almost like this were a dance they have had many times before.

 

Knowing her obsession with older, gay men. Lance wanted to swear on his life that she had to have a picture of some kind of kinky gay shit as her screensaver. Although, everyone who knew her, knew how overly obsessed she was with Shiro, their boss’, husband, Adam. He came by the office once in a while and Romelle would swoon from the moment he walked into the building, and the moment he walked out again, never to say a single word to him.

 

No one found it pathetic, believable enough. Rather, people found it endearing, and somewhat adorable. The best part had always been Matt’s face whenever Adam came by the office. Lance would giggle till his chest bursted whenever Adam would talk with Matt, since Matt was good friends with Shiro, and Adam would talk with him as if they were old pals. Matt’s face would always scrunch up to hide the fact that he was insanely jealous of the guy because he had been the only person to make his crush swoon.

 

Keith leaned over her desk, his bushy brows cocking to one side, a lopsided smile finding his porcelain face of beauty. “I’m sorry to do this, Ms. Chantelle, but I know the guys in security. So, if I want something, I have a small party with them. That’s give me access to...all of your secrets.” He whispered the last part for only Romelle and Lance to hear.

 

Romelle was clicking away on her computer, definitely changing her screensaver to something less hunky, gay and taken. Keith was still leant over her desk, waiting for her to finish up, like he wanted to ask for something and stat. Lunch was over, but Lance hadn’t been called up to his floor yet, so he wanted to make do with the time he had left with Keith, trying to figure out what the hell he wanted to do with their situation.

 

She looked up, a look of boredom now finding her face. “So. What do you want, Mr. Kogane?” Her dark blue eyes were coughing up a true hurricane, she was not amused with Keith at all.

 

“I need you to stall Shiro for like…” Keith made a familiar wanting look at Lance. Those were sex eyes, Lance was thinking, his brows knitting together contemplating if Keith was going to sneak him off in the office somewhere for a booty call. “five”. Lance jabbed his elbow in Keith’s side. “Ten! Right over ten minutes. It’s pretty urgent, what we need to discuss. We hadn’t finished our business details during lunch. Things got in the way.” He then winked a steely eye at Lance.

 

Keith rapped his fingers on her desk, a soft pleading smile finding him. He was a Shark, and Sharks were normally good at what they did. Romelle, on the other hand, wasn’t affected one bit, but, Keith did have the upper hand, and she knew that.

 

A loud sigh left her nose when she said, “Ten minutes, that’s all I can give you. Go easy on Lance, he’s new here. Don’t want him fired after the first month.” She warned Keith.

 

“Do your magic, Ms. Chantelle, and I’ll tell the guys at security to blur your camera.” He winked, then pulled on Lance’s tie to the elevator.

 

Before they made it inside, they heard Romelle screech, “You can call me Roe-Roe, Mr. Kogane! But only if you don’t bite Lance’s head off!!” She waved her fingers to the men as the elevator dinged the doors open.

 

Keith gave her a thumbs up as the doors slid close, hiding the two men to do their, business. The button for the 3rd floor had been pressed, and Keith was shifting next to Lance as if he was antsy for something. Lance kept quiet, waiting for that ding and to see where Keith was taking him. Given from his watch, they had 8 minutes left. Not enough time, or was it all the time they needed, Lance looked worried.

 

The ring of the elevator made the men jump, but they both laughed it off as the doors slid open, revealing the lunch room usually packed with workers now turned ghost town. Keith grabbed Lance’s jacket sleeve and dragged him to one of the break rooms to sit in.

 

He pushed Lance on one of the comfy sofas, and straddled him before their mouths met in a crashing wave. Keith kissed him once, twice, then three times hard before he came up for air to talk to him. “We have 7 minutes.” Keith breathed out before he kissed Lance again.

 

“What like 7 minutes in heaven? Ooohh...Keith Kogane, you truly are...a child.” Lance chuckled, but Keith swatted his chestnut colored head.

 

“No, to do this.” Keith slid to the floor, between Lance’s thighs and started unbuckling his pants, and Lance made a loud yelp at the idea of Keith giving him a BJ at work.

 

He pushed Keith’s head back, making a loud whispered screech. “Out of the question, Kogane!”

 

An idea formed in Lance’s head. It was obvious that Keith still wanted Lance, but if it were romantically or only physically, he still wasn’t sure. Though, given from the scenario he was put in now, it seemed like pure desire. Lance wanted to know for sure if Keith wanted to give this, the two of them into something more, a go.

 

Yes, he knew Keith was a Shark. The worst one, too, due to Matt’s expertise, but Lance really liked Keith. He liked the Keith he got to know after the party. The Keith who drank too many fruity drinks, the dorky man he was when they woke up together. The needy kitten who needed his cuddles before they fucked each other. More. Lance wanted more of that. And if Keith had to continue with what he did as their best, somewhat worst kind of Shark, then he’ll allow it. To a degree that Lance will ask him out to date and try to win him over and never do unorthodox Shark things again.

 

“Come here.” Lance pulled Keith up to his lap, his strong legs wrapping around his narrow hips.

 

Keith was on his knees one on each side of Lance’s hips. He was wearing an adorable pout, his lower lip jutted out like a small child who wasn’t given any candy. He landed a warm hand to Keith’s cheek, a toothy smile spreading on his face. He felt flushed, but, that was due to how handsome Keith looked and Lance couldn’t understand how Keith of all people wanted to kiss him to oblivion.

 

5 minutes. Lance glanced at his watch and noticed there were 5 minutes left until Shiro would definitely notice that the both of them were gone, and their jig would be up before it had even started. Given from the information Romelle and Matt had given Lance, that they had no idea he left the party with Keith. That would hopefully mean, no one else at the party knew of their going home together either. Still, Matt knew Keith had jumped Lance when Keith found Lance on his floor, talking like they were old buddies. Lance had to get into that, and learn about their relationship. He also had to plead that Matt doesn’t tell anyone else about him and Keith, especially a certain sales woman on 5th.

 

Allura was great and all, but she was the firm’s gossip. If word got out that him and Keith slept together or even went to lunch together, the building would learn about it in seconds. Lance had to find Roe-Roe and Matt after his time with Keith and swear to them that they don’t let this come out, at least until he was more secure over the situation and what was going on between the two of them.

 

“Hey, baby. Why can’t I make you feel good right now. I really, really want you.” Keith whined, nuzzling into Lance’s neck before he planted a hot kiss onto it, sending shivers down Lance’s spine and under his belt.

 

“Damn, I would love nothing else than to let you make me feel good, Keith. But..” Lance caught his face with both his hands, kissing him lightly on the lips, their eyes meeting like the ocean meeting a gray storm raining  purple diamonds.

 

“But…” Keith growled, biting Lance’s lower lip in distraction.

 

“I don’t know. I guess, I don’t want this.” Lance looked around the small room where they were almost going to do something to each other.

 

As much as Lance loved having sex with Keith. He would feel sleezy and dirty if they continued their dance on Saturday at the office. It didn’t feel right, and if Lance wanted to win Keith’s heart, then he wanted to do it properly.

 

“So, this thing between us. What we did on Saturday, and Sunday morning. That’s going to be it. We’ll go back to being coworkers. Me a Shark, and you a number puncher dude on 7th.” Keith was sputtering words, knowing full well what Lance worked with, but he was acting like a child again, and Lance couldn’t do anything except laugh at him.

 

“Rude. Lance Alvero McClain. I finally see you after 6 years of pining, and we do the nasty, and kiss during lunch, and I was willing to spare ten minutes away from our boss trying to find more time for us, and now you say you don’t want this. You don’t want me, even after screaming my name out loud while I fucked your brains out.” Keith crossed his arms, a look of pain finding him.

 

“Oh my god, you never let me finish. You are a fucking child, why do I even bother.” Lance glanced at his clock again. 3 minutes. Should he torture Keith some more or bite the bullet?

 

More torture then as Keith was not having it when Lance called him a child. “And for one thing, Mr. Fucking McClain, my BJ would have been the best thing to have ever happen to you in your life so far. I was willing to do so much with my mouth, but you stopped me, you’re going to regret this, Alvero, so fucking….”

 

Lance kissed him, hard, desperately, moaning in his mouth as his tongue entered his to twirl it along Keith’s delicious tongue. They had 2 minutes left, and Lance was planning on doing something else, but Keith was being too stubborn and the only way to let his dark angel know he still wanted him was to kiss him with all the desire and lust he had inside of him at the moment.  

 

Keith melted into Lance’s mouth, his own tongue poking back with a full force of want and lust. They had one minute left, and Lance kept on kissing him, his mouth finding his neck, his tongue riding gently from his jawline then down to his collarbone, he wanted more, he couldn’t get enough. Now he regretted stopping Keith ten minutes ago, why the hell was he so stupid, he thought. Because. Because it was Keith. And he wanted Keith only to himself, and by succeeding in that, he had to win him over some way.

 

His clock bleeped. Time’s up. Keith got off of Lance’s lap, buttoning his shirt hiding his delicious collarbone, and straightening his tie. The memory of a naked Keith wearing only a tie found Lance’s mind, and he had to think about other things to calm the heat between his legs.

 

Lance checked his phone. No new texts. He was still in the clear. If they left now, it would be as if nothing had happened between them. Keith would go back to 8th and be the Shark he was born to be, and Lance would go back to 7th and chat with Matt and pretend he wasn’t making out with his dark angel.

 

“Lance…” Keith said calmly as he was ready to open the door to leave.

 

He was wearing a smile. One that said he was happy, and hopefully wanted more from Lance. More of this, or more, more. Lance wasn’t completely sure, but he was intrigued by this man, and wanted him to himself, he wanted a lot more.

 

Lance stood still, letting Keith continue, they were on overtime now and it wouldn’t be long until Shiro would roam the building for two lost workers not doing their job, but doing, well, almost each other.

 

“It’s was nothing. See you around?” Keith turned it into a question, not a rhetorical one. Would that mean he was unsure if they would ever meet again, either at the office or outside. Did this mean Keith was done with him because Lance didn’t want to do anything bad at work? There were certain things you can not do at work, and giving your coworker a BJ was one. Child. He was a complete and utter child, but, but Lance wanted him. Badly.

 

Lance closed in on him, hugging him from behind, kissing his neck quickly as he asked, “Meet at the bar after work? I want to ask you something.” Lance smiled in his ear.

 

Keith turned around to face Lance, that lopsided smile that pulled him in from the party. “Only if you try one of my fruity drinks.” He teased, kissing Lance on the tip of his nose.

 

Lance felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of those fucking nasty, sugary drinks Keith poured down his throat all night on Saturday, but if it lured him to meet him at the bar, then Lance couldn't say no to him. Not when he had a face like that.

 

“Fine. Go. Now! Shiro’s gonna kill you if you keep on stalling. I’ll see your gorgeous face after work.” Lance pushed Keith to leave first. If they left together, people would talk. A shark and a finance operator, hell no, that was not the way to go at  _ Shirogane Industries _ . One of the most successful firms in the country.

 

“Hey, I’m sure Roe-Roe has Shiro wrapped around her pinky. If they can both talk about Adam, then they’ll be lost in conversation until morning talking about his abs or something like that.” He chuckled. “I’m positive Shiro’s still on 1st, and hasn’t even batted an eyelash at the clock. Trust me on that.” Keith winked, then left the room leaving that same gaping hole in Lance’s chest like he did Sunday morning.

 

Back on 7th, Matt had a look of interest directed at Lance while he made his way back to his desk. He sat down. Booted his computer, then took a sip of his steaming mug of newly cooked coffee. Ignoring Matt entirely, purely for the fun of it.

 

Matt started poking Lance’s arm while he was busy on the computer. Still ignoring him, and enjoying how much he was torturing him, Lance made a sideways glance at his coworker slash friend, wearing a vicious look at him. It was look that told him that whatever came out of Lance’s mouth stayed between the two of them. If word got out further than Romelle, they could kiss their working friendship and private friendship out the door.

 

That vicious look Lance made had caught Matt’s goofy face as he nodded in confirmation to their silent conversation. Lance leaned in to his coworker. “Fine. Keith and I, we did  _ something _  on Saturday, but I don't know what we are. You have to promise me you keep your mouth shut about us. Got it?” A heinous look found him when he pierced his blue eyes on Matt’s honey colored ones.

 

“Man, you are dumb to think I said  _ Go _  instead of _  No _ ...it was kind of obvious I was warning you man….” He giggled like an idiot.

 

Lance groaned at him, clicking on his computer with irritation again. “I should have known, but you know my weakness. I turn into an idiot in front of attractive people.”

 

“True…” Matt narrowed his eyes. “I take back all the times I called you smart around me.” He joked, but shook his head. “Don’t worry, man. I got your back, but I’m warning you now. If you want to continue this dance with Kogane, then you’re treading on water. He’s a Shark. Shiro’s favorite, too. The man can reel in the best customers, and not in a the most orthodox way.” He made a glum look as if he could read how much Lance was smitten by his dark angel.

 

“I’m aware of that, but I have a plan.” Lance smirked towards his coworker, a look of future success finding his beaming face.

 

“Well all the luck to you. Just don’t come crawling to me once you get your heart broken.” He warned. “Or your ass fired.” He then muttered under his breath.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance took a new sip of his coffee, knowing exactly what that meant, but he chose to not believe it one bit. Remembering how close he felt with Keith, he was scared that he would be the one to break his heart.

 

Matt went back to work. “You know exactly what I mean.”

 

Lance arched a brow in confusion as he went back to concentrating on his work, but he couldn't shake the thought of either of them breaking each other’s hearts. Lance had never been in a committed relationship before because he was afraid of commitment, and being left behind. He wasn’t sure about Keith’s opinions on relationships either. That was sort of why he wanted to meet him at the bar after work. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, but, he desperately wanted to see him again, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, and this Shark concept thingy I've made up will be explained in the next part.
> 
> Also I would like to know if you want super dramatic shit for more parts...or fluffy shit and less parts??


End file.
